


quarantine with haikyuu

by suneater420



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: COVID-19, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Lighthearted, M/M, Quarantine, angst kinda not really who knows, but like hey might as well try, heavier themes as story continues, i dont really know what tags do yet, romance!, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneater420/pseuds/suneater420
Summary: the COVID-19 pandemic has impacted individuals across the globe, but what if it impacted the Haikyuu! universe as well?this story is centralized around Karasuno's quarantine together and the relationships that form from being isolated together for months.theres a mixture of fun and lighthearted chapters as we see the characters get used to a quarantine lifestyle, but the more time the spend together, the more they realize the severity of the situation and the decline of their own mental health, turning to each other for support.there will also be special appearances by those in Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Aoba Johsai quarantining together as well :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	quarantine with haikyuu

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> this is the first multi-chapter fanfic that im ever gonna write so just,, bare with me please HAHA
> 
> also in no way shape or form am I trying to downplay the COVID-19 pandemic, im just genuinely intrigued to see how characters of the haikyuu universe would act if they had to be in the same situation as we are ~
> 
> remember to wear your masks and stay safe! i hope you enjoy this fic :3

“What the hell is a quarantine?” Kageyama Tobio sat dumbfounded at the speech of his captain, Daichi Sawamura in front of the Karasuno Volleyball team. He was met with a collection of sighs from his fellow team members.

“It means that people can't be in contact with each other to stop the spread of a virus, dumbass.” Tsukishima Kei pushed his glinting glasses up the bridge of his nose as Tadashi Yamaguchi snickered at Kageyama’s struggling retort.

“Listen up! We need to make sure everyone has a safe environment to quarantine in. If I am correct, most of us have families that work abroad, correct?” Daichi held a list of all of the members' contact information collected from sign ups before volleyball began.

“My parents are in Hong Kong for work and who knows when they'll be back. They said I can have some members of the team quarantine with me if anyone needs anything.” Kageyama muttered while playing with the volleyball in his lap.

“Sleepover at the King’s house! I'm down!” Hinata Shouyou jumped up and wrapped his arm around the setter’s shoulders, to which he responded with a push back to the ground.

“Everyone but you.” Hinata whined as Kageyama continued to ignore his pleas to stay over.

Yamaguchi laughed at the sight, but making eye contact with the team captain snapped him back to reality. “Sorry Kageyama, but Hinata has to stay with us. His parents went on a trip with Natsu and they have to remain there. Tsukki and I’s parents are working abroad as well.” The freckled teen scratched behind his head, already worrying about the upcoming living situations for the first years.

“What about you, Yachi-san?” Karasuno’s team manager, Kiyoko Shimizu, put her hand on Hitoka Yachi’s back. The blonde first year blushed at the contact and quickly realized everyone was looking at her for a response.

“Oh, well, uh, my mom is an essential worker, so she will be in and out of the house a lot. But she was worried about me, since I am high risk with the virus and all….” Yachi looked up at Kiyoko, waiting for a response. The manager smiled and patted the small of the blonde’s back.

“Then Yachi-san will be in charge of the first years at Kageyama’s house!” the silvered hair vice captain Sugawara Koushi clapped his hands together and smiled, feeling relieved that the most troublesome first years would be taken care of.

“Moving on. I'm more worried about our second years….” Daichi raised his eyebrows as he noticed Nishinoya Yuu and Ryunosuke Tanaka being suspiciously quiet for the duration of the meeting. Before the two could say anything, another second year, Chikara Ennoshita, chimed in.

“My parents and I already decided that we could have some people quarantine with us. They might have to work out in Tokyo, as they are both doctors. Narita and Kinoshita already agreed to staying over.” Daichi looked over to the other second years, met with a smile and thumbs up.

“No worries for us, Ennoshita-san.” The libero sat still and calmly, already giving off red flags for the rest of the team. “As Ryu and I will be-”

“Nishinoya and Tanaka. You will be staying with Ennoshita, correct?” Nishinoya was cut off as Kiyoko spoke up, making eye contact with the two and forcing them into content silence before they could go on about their plot to quarantine together.

“Alright then it's decided. All the second years and first years will be quarantining together. As for the third years, you are all welcome to stay with myself and my family.” Daichi looked up at his fellow third years, making eye contact with Suga and smiling, making the setter blush in response and look away. Asahi Azumane put an arm around the vice captain’s shoulder and smiled. “We would be more than happy to, Daichi-san.”

“I have to take care of my family, so I will be quarantining by myself with them. If anyone needs anything, please send me a message and I can always come to assistance.” Kiyoko spoke up, a soft voice soothing all of those who listened and could not help but to smile at her caring nature and spirit.

Outside of the gym, Coach Ukai took one last puff of smoke from his cigarette before pushing the blazed end out on the wall of the gym, leaving a soot mark on the wall. He sighed as he threw out the cigarette into the trash can and rubbed his forehead. Ittetsu Takeda, the teacher who advised the Karasuno volleyball team, joined him in his sigh.

“I was worried this virus would get this bad. Since when was the last time we had to quarantine, huh?” The coach kept his head towards the ground but flicked his eyes up to meet the eyes of the teacher in front of him. Takeda held eye contact, staying silent, with nothing but a concerned look to answer the question for Ukai.   
The tension between the two adults was broken with Daichi opening up the door to the gym to retrieve the two advisors.

“Sir, the quarantine assignments were made, and we are ready for practice whenever you are.” Daichi held a stern look with the Coach, both sharing the same concern for the future of the athletes and students alike. The three walked back into the gym together, calling out for practice to officially begin.


End file.
